Déjame ser la primera en desearte lo peor
by marieblackvolturi
Summary: Bella se encuentra por casualidad en el autobus con su ex novio, ¿Que puede pasar por la mente de una chica herida y lastimada?//todos humanos//OneShot


Capitulo único: Hola y adiós.

Hace prácticamente dos años que había terminado mi relación con él, pero no pasaba un día en el que no lo recordara, deseaba profundamente encontrármelo por casualidad cuando caminaba por las calles rumbo a la universidad para hacerle creer que mi vida se había vuelto maravillosa desde que terminé con él, quizás soltarle la típica mentira de "estoy bien, todo es perfecto, tengo un novio guapísimo y soy la mejor en los que estudio".

Pero eso no había pasado, es más, llevaba dos años tratando de olvidarlo, evitando cualquier cosa que me recordara a él, evitando escuchar ciertas canciones o comer ciertas cosas. Llevaba dos años tratando de perdonarle su canallada y tratando de perdonar mi estupidez, la estupidez de seguir amándolo a pesar de lo que me hizo.

Maldito Jacob, si tan solo le hubiera dicho que no, hubiera podido permanecer en Forks junto a mi padre, pero ahí estaba yo, la grandísima perdedora Bella Swan desesperadísima por encontrar el amor, tan patéticamente desesperada que le hice caso al primer imbécil que me cautivó con palabras cliché sacadas de algún libro de poemas barato.

Acepté ser su novia, y mi padre parecía feliz de que yo estuviera con "un chico bueno y decente", con el viví los mejores y peores días de mi vida, fue lindo mientras duró pero el temor que tenia de besarlo al ser yo tan inexperta nos llevó a un sin número de peleas que siempre terminaban en lagrimas por parte mía y gruñidos por parte de él, así que para no lastimarlo decidí que nuestro noviazgo debería terminar. Incluso para que su estancia en el pueblo fuera más llevadera decidí irme, me matriculé en una universidad de Chicago para estudiar periodismo.

Antes de irme, el muy imbécil vino patéticamente a mi casa rogándome que volviéramos, que todo estaría bien, que me amaba como nunca había amado a alguien y que me quedara a su lado, pero ya todo estaba hecho, yo me iría para no hacerlo sentir peor.

Fue así como a los tres días de haberme ido recibí un e-mail de Jacob el cual contenía una dirección de internet, puse la dirección en el explorador y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver una especie de blog lleno de fotos de Jacob besándose con otra chica y con las mismas frases de libro de poemas barato que me decía a mí, jurándole las mismas cosas, diciéndole las mismas mentiras.

Me dio demasiada rabia y fue ahí en donde cometí la otra estupidez, le dejé un comentario, _"déjame ser la primera en desearte lo peor, porque pienso que se merecen el uno al otro_" .Luego cuando mi frasecita estuvo en línea me arrepentí, le estaba dando el gusto, lo estaba dejando pensar que yo estaba destruida mientras él ya me había olvidado.

Pero ya habían pasado dos años y aun me dolía, o eso pensaba antes de encontrármelo. Me había subido al autobús que me llevaría a mi universidad y me sorprendió encontrarlo casi vacío, elegí un asiento y saqué un libro de mi bolso para leer por el camino, fue ahí cuando en el asiento contiguo se sentó él, Jacob Black, mi ex novio.

Al principio no lo reconocí, porque no suelo mirar a quien se sienta al lado mío, pero algo esta vez me obligó a mirar, y ahí estaba él, se había cortado el cabello pero su piel lucia tan morena como antes.

Solo bastó que yo me quedara viéndolo con los ojos abiertos como platos para que él notara mi presencia y me alivió un poco verlo tan sorprendido como yo.

-¿Bella?, ¿Bella Swan?- dijo él tan perplejo como yo.

-Si, esa soy yo- Dije torpemente. Ya mi mente había ensayado miles de veces lo que le diría si alguna vez me lo encontraba pero justo ahora me pareció muy incoherente de mi parte soltarle sin motivo semejante maraña de mentiras.

-Que coincidencia encontrarte justo aquí, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Qué cuentas de tu vida?- preguntó el idiota.

Tal vez a los ojos de cualquier chica lastimada habría parecido una idiota pero solo le respondí con la verdad, no le mentí diciéndole que tenía un novio guapísimo que parecía modelo de pasarelas o que tenia excelentes calificaciones y vivía en un lujoso apartamento. Algo en mi interior me impulsó a no pagarle con la misma moneda, sentía la necesidad de demostrarle que era una mejor persona que él por lo que le conté mi verdad.

Le dije que era una estudiante promedio, que tenía mis altos y bajos, que mi vida amorosa era escaza y que me gustaba un chico de mi universidad, que tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una biblioteca y que con eso pagaba el alquiler de mi apartamento y que por suerte tenía una beca universitaria que me permitía estudiar.

Él por su parte seguía igual de fanfarrón, no recuerdo todas las chicas que me nombró, creo que había una tal Lauren, Carlie y muchas otras y que la última de llamaba Leah y que era linda e inteligente y lo tenía prácticamente loco, empezó a vanagloriarse de sus estudios de mecánica y de los múltiples coches que había diseñado y también de lo feliz que se encontraba en el pueblo desde que yo me había ido.

Ya aburrida de tanta plática superficial me bajé del autobús, había llegado a la universidad, estaba en mi terreno y sentía una calma inexplicable en ese ambiente familiar, me había encontrado con mi mejor amiga Alice en los pasillos y con su energía inagotable me llevó a la cafetería para que almorzáramos juntas.

Fue ahí donde me tope como tantas veces con Edward Cullen, un muchacho que estudiaba licenciatura en biología y que siempre almorzaba con Alice dado que eran primos, y mientras hablaba con ella y le contaba lo sucedido en el autobús me di cuenta que lo de Jacob ya era cosa del pasado, yo ya no lo quería y tal vez me faltaba verlo a la cara para darme cuenta que el asunto ya estaba más que superado y que quizás lo había superado desde hace mucho antes.

Nunca presté atención a mi "desenamoramiento" de Jacob, creo que el primer signo de que ya no lo amaba era que me había permitido fijarme en otros chicos, como por ejemplo: el primo de Alice.

Edward era lo opuesto a Jacob, él si era un caballero, me entendía a la perfección, me hacia reír con las cosas más simples de la vida, era una persona linda por dentro y por fuera era guapísimo ante mis ojos.

Amaba la manera en que sus dedos pasaban las hojas de los libros en la biblioteca, la forma en la que se llevaba el tenedor a la boca durante el almuerzo, lo gentil que era al llevarme la mochila cuando esta iba pesada, amaba su voz aterciopelada y su tacto cálido y confortante, el olor de sus camisetas, su cabello despeinado, su estilizada caligrafía, en fin, ¡todo!

Eso era lo que me faltaba para darle vuelta a la pagina, encontrarme a Jacob para darme cuenta que estaba irrevocable e incondicionalmente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- dijo Alice sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-Si Alice, solo estaba haciéndome la idea de que mi profesor se enfermó y tendré que esperar aquí hasta la siguiente clase- le dije a Alice esperando a que se tragara mi pretexto.

-Yo tengo una clase sobre historia del arte y estará Jasper, me encanta ese chico- dijo Alice emocionada mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.

-Yo tengo una de antropología, ¡maldita basura humanista!- dijo Edward mirándome y esperando a que yo me enfadara.

-Sin ofender a los humanistas Bella- dijo cuando le puse cara de pocos amigos.

-Podrías entrar conmigo a esa clase, así no estarás sola esas horas y yo podría entender algo ya que no se qué tiene que ver la antropología con la biología- dijo Edward a modo de sugerencia.

No tuve que pensarlo dos veces, si estaba enamorada del muchacho en cuestión lo seguiría hasta China si fuera necesario, y en todo caso debería recordar darle las gracias a Jacob Black, porque gracias a su egocentrismo fue que me fui de Forks y pude conocer a Edward.


End file.
